


Our Destination

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Maroon 5's Maps</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maroon 5's Maps

  
Nino drove through the night, a suitcase jam packed with all sorts of currency on his passenger seat. It was another victorious night for him, winning around $100.000 in one hour on the poker table was his skill. It was his natural talent; he was a money magnet, he could act his poker face with all his facial features, he was cunning since the day he was born. But the money didn’t belong to him even though he was the one who won it fair and square.  
  
Nino gazed briefly to a photo and a paper which were tucked neatly on his dashboard. A dazzling young man staring back at him on the photo and an old wound became fresh again.  
It was Matsumoto Jun, a little clever man that Nino loved to the bone. A little boy whose parents committed suicide when he was just a mere twelve years old due to an ever growing debt to a local modern yakuza-like organization. A beautiful person whom Nino hauled to live with when he had nowhere to go. A revengeful man who once designed a glorious plan with Nino to bring Sakurai Sho - the head of that scheming modern yakuza-like organization - down, together, for a better life. A human who had vowed to never leave Nino.  
But he did.  
  
Nino sped up. His heart wrenched and his head was clouded with anger.  
  
He remembered clearly about their plan; gather as much money as they could from poker tables and rich bastards, challenge and seduce the disgusting Sakurai Sho to bet his throne on a poker game, win the game, and shut the entire organization forever. The plan was solid, the plan was grand.  
  
Nino remembered countless nights of gambling with Sho’s underlings, betting small amount of money to win double of that amount. Nino remembered how Jun would be his trustful sidekick, peeking through opponent’s cards while distracting them with his too-good-to-be-human features. Nino was the player but Jun was the bait and the talker, he always succeeded to make people bet their lives on the table.  
  
They executed it smoothly enough, gaining almost enough money to tempt Sakurai for betting his title. The fact that Sakurai was a-little-bit-more-than-interested to Jun made it almost a declared victory for them.  
  
Until one day, the table was turned. Nino made a mistake, he wanted to gain money faster so he gambled with all they had. And he won. The sweet taste of winning huge digits drugged him, he was tempted to play in even higher bets.  
He borrowed money from Sakurai Sho. That was his first mistake.  
He lost on the poker table. That was his second mistake.  
Two mistakes were enough to make him had nothing but a huge debt to Sakurai Sho, the one that he learned had interest of 10% _each day_.  
  
And like all of it was not enough for him, he woke up with Jun already gone the next morning. Jun left him with nothing at all. The only thing he left was just a piece of paper where they scribbled their plan neatly like a map a long time ago. But after the ‘bring Sakurai Sho down’, ‘claim _all_ of Sakurai Sho’s possessions’ was added.  
  
Nino grabbed his steer wheel tight and clenched his jaws. The memory was too painful, because he loved Jun too much to take the fact that Jun _left_ him when he was on his worst.  
 _I was there for you in your darkest times, I was there for you in your darkest nights. But I wonder where were you, when I was at my worst down on my knees?_  
  
He was left with a mere paper and he couldn’t even fathom the bullshit that was written on it.  
 _What’s the point of claiming all of Sho’s possession if I don’t know where you are? Nothing._  
  
He remembered how he was angry and devastated. He remembered clearly how he almost followed Jun’s parents back then, knife was already on his wrist but luckily he didn’t have enough guts to do it. He was sure he loathed Jun. He was sure he didn’t want to meet Jun again.  
Until one day, Sakurai Sho himself come to Nino and offered him a job as his private gambler - gambling with his money for him. Ninety percent of the result would be Sakurai’s, the other ten would be used to pay Nino’s debt to Sakurai. Nino rejected the offer at first, knowing that his debt would take years to pay that way because the interest was just simply bigger, but Jun’s handwriting haunted him and if there’s any way to achieve it, being _inside_ Sakurai’s filthy organization sounded closer to their final destination than nothing at all.  
 _Because, destroying him from inside would be unexpected, right?_  
  
So that’s how he ended up there right now, parking his car in front of Sakurai’s residence and caressing Jun’s handwriting because it’s the only thing he had that might lead him back to Jun. Because he still loved the man. Because he had nothing at all beside that not-so-artsy scribble. Because he slightly believed that their lives were still heading to the same destination. And because he definitely couldn’t let the last traces of Jun go.  
  
Nino grabbed the suitcase and walked in to Sakurai’s home. He passed Sakurai’s most trusted men on his way, they seemed to just hold an important meeting there. Nino nodded slightly to the people he knew, counting numbers in his head.  
 _1.. 2.. 3.._  
He smirked by the time he reached Sakurai Sho.  
  
“Hey, Nino! My best gambler!” Sho greeted him cheerfully.  
  
Nino handed the suitcase, “I don’t know how much it is. More than $100.000, I believe.”  
  
“Good, good, your debt is decreasing, I promise you,” Sakurai laughed and added lightly, “You know? My men are very fond of you, I started to suspect that they like you more than they like me.”  
  
“You have no idea, _Boss_ ,” Nino smiled and turned on his heel. He grinned mischievously on his way back to his car.  
 _You really have no idea, Sakurai. 16 out of 18 of your trusted men are already on my side now, just 2 more until your entire organization turn against you and announce me as their new leader. I’ll take every single thing you have until you’re nothing but a piece of worthless meat. That’s how sly and cunning I am to you, Sakurai._  
  
Nino got to his car and took Jun’s photo.  
 _I’m almost there, Jun. Where are you?_  
  
*******  
  
Sakurai entered his bedroom with suitcase on his hand. A pair of delicate hands welcomed him, caressing his chest and shoulder.  
  
“He’s a great gambler, isn’t he?” the sweet voice streamed to Sho’s ears.  
  
“Hm, yeah,” Sho answered. He let himself being draped with the other man’s warmth behind him, “Do you want to come back to him?”  
  
“If I say I do, would you free him from his debt?”  
  
“Oh, no. I will stick to my initial plan and more. I will make his life miserable. Jail sounds good enough. He owes me _that_ much, after all.”  
  
The other man chuckled, “Then no, I don’t want to come back to him.”  
  
Sho smirked and pushed the other man to the bed, “You’re mine. You’re mine since that day when you came to my door and begged me to give mercy to that pitiful Nino of yours. Remember that. You’re mine _, Jun_.”  
  
Jun nodded slightly, letting Sakurai to devour him even though he was disgusted by it. He was emotionless in every second he spent with Sakurai - Sakurai was the very man who made his parents committed suicide, after all - but he faked it, for he knew it was necessary to achieve his final destination. _Their_ destination.  
For he believed that his true love was following the map that led to him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m yours, Sakurai. I’m your possession.”  
 _Come, Nino, claim all of his possession. Claim **me.**_  



End file.
